Aftershock
by Bigfoot12310
Summary: Directly after the defeat of Tabuu, the smashers find themselves in a new battle against Master Hand and the Smash Bros. Villains. But there is more to Master Hand than it seems. Some romance, Please R&R! Chapter 4 up!
1. The Betrayers! Enter Vaati and Wolf

**Aftershock**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros, if I did I wouldn't waste any time writing fanfictions about my creation. I'd just make it happen.

Chapter 1- The Betrayers

The giant mass of subspace surrounding the smashers disappeared into nothing. As there was nothing under them, the smashers fell 5 stories onto the desert beneath them, along with the limp bodies of Master Hand and Tabuu. None of them appeared to be injured. Mario staggered to his feet and made his way over to Sonic.

"Hello, you must-a-be Sonic!" He said.

"Yep, that's me," Sonic replied with a smirk, "You don't have to thank me, saving the day from utter destructions kind of my thing."

"Tell me about it, mama mia," Mario agreed.

By then, the rest of the smashers hand gotten up and were congratulating each other on the defeat of Tabuu. Then they all saw Sonic and rushed over to meet him. Except Ganondorf. Mario still didn't know whether or not to trust the once evil man. One second he was trying kill them all with a massive cannon, the next he was battling Tabuu. 

"Alright, alright, don't get too excited," Sonic exclaimed from the massive pile of questioners. 

Then, in an instant it happened.

A small purple blur jumped out of what appeared to be a passing arwing. He fell to the earth with grace. The boy was small, about Ness-size with all purple clothes, a purple cape, a purple cap that draped down behind his violet hair. His skin was even purple. There was a small red diamond on his cap that matched the color of his blood-red eyes. He was carrying a small sword and what appeared to be an Ocarina in his other hand. 

"Vaati!" Link exclaimed. 

Vaati lunged at Link sword in hand, and began a furious fight. The others looked on, for some reason unable to anything. Fox looked up to see that the arwing was producing some sort of wave that was keeping them in place.

"Fox! That's no arwing, that's a…" Falco was cut off by Fox.

"It's a wolfen, I know," Fox said.

Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser stepped out of the wave and smirked.

"What a surprise, you guys are behind this," Samus said.

"Yes, and by the way thank you for getting that pest Tabuu out of the way, now we can proceed to our real plans," Ganondorf smirked.

The wolfen dropped four lines down to the round. Ganondorf and Wario hooked them up to Master Hand's body and they themselves sat on the body as it was lifted and hauled away. Then, an unknown assailant slashed the device that contained the waves. The smashers were all suddenly free. 

"Wolf! What happened?" Ganondorf screamed into the walkie-talkie.

"I don't know, something, hit us, but no smasher could have done it," Wolf exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Vaati, having just used a wind spell, had Link pinned to the ground. Zelda ran to him and Vaati, shot a gust of wind straight into her chest sending her flying miles away. 

"Zelda!" Link cried as she disappeared.

"Pit, a-go after Zelda, we'll stay here and stop Vaati!" Mario said.

"Not if I can help it!" Bowser yelled as he transformed from his regular form into the hulking, unstoppable Giga Bowser.

The smashers then turned their attention towards Giga Bowser. Pikachu struck first with a powerful Volt Tackle. Pikachu's body was engulfed in electric power as he surged toward Giga Bowser, but to no avail. Giga Bowser caught Pikachu and threw him towards a nearby mountain. He was dead on arrival. 

Vaati then drew the Ocarina of Time, and put it to his lips, He played a soft melody and as the music drifted through Link's ears he knew what was coming. Soon, he would be young again. He was right. At the end of the song, he had reverted back to his Toon Link form from The Wind Waker.

"Ha! Now you are powerless Link!" Vaati drove his sword deep into Link's chest and then gracefully used the power of wind to catch a ride on the wolfen.

Giga Bowser then proceeded to release a fire attack that ravaged the land before it. The smashers escaped but now they were on a cliff, behind them, 10 stories down, was the ocean. Giga Bowser swiped at them, crushing R.O.B. in his path. They all knew dodging another one of those meant the ocean.

"Stand back everyone." Samus said. 

All the smashers retreated to the very edge of the cliff as Samus released her final smash; the Zero Laser. The crippling laser shot straight into Giga Bowser, throwing him back wards and onto the ground, flooring him. He retreated back to his regular form.

"That's for Pikachu, and R.O.B.!" Samus declared as her power suit was torn to shreds. 

The blast knocked her backwards and off the cliff. All the smashers simultaneously gasped. Not Marth. He was already plummeting down after her. Samus, in her Zero suit, was too weak to use her grapple. Marth grabbed her and then drew his sword, stabbing it into the mountain beside him. He held onto the sword with one hand and Samus with another. 

"Thank you…" Samus said weakly before drifting into unconciousness. 

Afterthought: Well, that certainly was action packed for a first chapter but it was awesome. Marth is my favorite smasher so I had to give him a moment there, possibly some romance might brew from that. And I introduced Wolf and Toon Link so yea. As to whom the mysterious assailant was, that's a secret for now. 

Next chapter: Escape

The smashers escape to Marth's castle and regroup, meanwhile, Pit and Zelda meet an interesting new smasher.

**Please R&R!**


	2. Eirika, the restoration queen

**Aftershock**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros, if I did I wouldn't waste any time writing fanfictions about my creation. I'd just make it happen.

Chapter 2-Eirika, the Restoration Queen

* * *

Samus awoke slowly, but surely. Her eyes slowly fluttering open. The blurred picture of the person next to her became clear. It was Marth. Marth had saved her when she fell off the cliff, but wait? Where was she? She was in a room, with desks and chairs, and she herself was lying on a bed of some sorts but….it was a hospital room. She figured that out. But where? And how?

"What's going on? Where am I?" She barely got out.

"Oh you're up," Marth said, "You're in my castle, we're hiding out here until we really know what's going on." 

"Oh. I see, I guess. What about my injuries?" Samus asked.

"Peach did everything, I don't know. But I can tell you, somehow she's a professional. You'll have to ask her how she did it," Marth said. 

He power suit was gone, she remembered, she had lost it defeating Giga Bowser, she was in her blue zero suit. Then Samus noticed it. Something was on her head, not a helmet, but a crown of some sort. She removed it and looked at it. She was close, but it was a tiara, not a crown.

"What's this?" She asked.

"That's my tiara. It was passed down from generation to generation in my family and has always brought good luck. I wanted you to pull through, also I wouldn't mind if you held onto it for now, Ike thinks it's really girly," Marth explained.

Samus chuckled at the last part. 

"That was sweet of you. Thanks, I will," Samus said gently. 

She somehow found the strength to lean up and give Marth a hug. Marth hugged her back, finding it funny how she was holding tighter then him. Peach entered the room looking at a couple of papers.

"Well, Marth, I'm back from Link's room, so far he's good, he'll make it but….." She was cut off as she looked up and saw the scene before her. She smiled before commenting.

"Well, what do we have here?" Peach sneered, "Looks like someone finally got up."

The two instantly split apart, both of them completely red in the face. 

"What was that, Ike? You got a new sword handle? Cool, I'll be right there!" Marth yelled as he bolted from the room.

"Peach, it's not like you saw, we're just friends," Samus explained. 

"Ok, sure Sam," Peach laughed.

"Peach!" Samus exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. But he is cute," Peach added.

Samus gave the 'shut the f-up' now look and Peach stopped talking. She wrote some things on her notepad before Samus spoke again.

"How did you become an advanced doctor?" Samus asked.

"Dr. Mario taught me, but that's a different story," Peach replied.

"I've got time," Samus retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, Pit flew over the jungle, searching for Zelda. But he couldn't for the life of him find her. Then, he noticed the colony of koopas dragging barrels towards the mountains close to where he was flying. Zelda had to be with them, he could sense it. He just had to follow them to the mountains. And that's what he did, and after about an hour he was at the mountain where all the koopa had gathered. Lucky for Pit, the koopas were all too stupid to notice him in the sky. 

Up ahead, there was a passage way, that led into the mountain. Pit shot one of the koopa with his bow while the others loaded their carts. He hopped into one of the barrels unnoticed. Man, the koopa were really stupid.

"Hey, one of these carts is left unattended!" One koopa said.

"I got it," Said another.

The koopa pushed the cart up the top of the mountain until they reached the top, where the cart was put on a conveyor belt. After a couple of minutes the cart stopped. Pit peered out to see what was going on. He was now in some kind of storage room with many other carts and crates of the kind. What were they even harvesting anyway? Pit had no time to find out, he had to focus on Zelda.

He climbed out of the barrel and looked for an exit. There was a door about three stories up. Pit flew up and opened the door. There was a hall and two guards posted at the end. He shot the guards with his arrows and ran down the hall. Pit peered over the edge of the wall to the next hall. Pit could see koopas carrying a stretcher of some sort. But it was golden, possible a royal stretcher. They were coming his way so he decided to fly up to the roof of the hallway and grab a pipe with his hands and rest his legs on another, Bond style. 

The koopa stretcher passed and it became clear to Pit that it was Bowser on the stretcher. Somehow, the other smashers had defeated him. And pretty badly too, he was bleeding everywhere and was burned severely in many places. Pit looked away and waited until they passed.

When they did, Pit turned and sprinted the other way when….

"Red alert, red alert, intruder!" The ominous koopa voice shouted over the intercom.

But, he had not been seen, how? Then two goombas went flying into a wall behind him. Pit turned around to see a woman, clad in golden chest armor and wielding a sword taking down mountains of koopa and goomba. They had not found him, but they had found her. But who was she?

* * *

Link walked to the table for dinner at the castle. Well, not really walked, he hobbled on his crutches. He was useless to the smashers now and he hated in. His leg was broken from his battle with Vaati and he had a large wound in his chest, which had narrowly missed his heart. And worst of all, he was his kid form again. Toon Link. He couldn't possibly do anything. Not like Samus, who defeated Bowser, or Falcon, who's ship the Big Blue had taken them back to Marth's castle in the first place. 

"Thanks again for saving my life, Peach," Link sighed.

"It was nothing little guy, oops," Peach said, unable to catch herself in time. 

"It's alright," Link replied, knowing that it really wasn't. 

The smashers all ate there feast chatting amongst themselves peacefully until it happened. In the room next to them, the ceiling exploded and Master Hand fell in. Evryone of them dropped what they were doing and ran into the room. They drew their weapons, unaware of what was going on.

"Who-a-are you, and a-what do ya what?" Mario exclaimed, "Because you can't be a-Master Hand." 

"You are certainly right Mario, I'm not Master Hand, I'm Crazy Hand, and I've come to ask for your help," The giant hand said.

* * *

The woman looked at Pit and lunged at him, Pit split his bow in half and blocked her attack with one blade and slashed at her with another. She jumped back and avoided the attack.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I'm not your enemy. We are both fighting the koopa, so there's really no need for violence," Pit said calmly.

The woman dropped her sword and Pit let out a sigh of relief. He was probably going to get an ass whooping. 

"What's your name?" Pit asked.

"Eirika, the restoration queen, I have come to find Mario and Link," The woman stated.

"I'm Pit, I can take you to them, if you help me with something first," Pit said, "But first I'd have to ask you why?"

"I cannot tell you now why I seek Mario and Link," Eirika spoke.

Pit thought about it but then realized he couldn't deny her, otherwise she'd kill him.

"Now, what is it that we have to do?" Eirika questioned.

"We need to find a friend of mine, Princess Zelda, I'm sure she's here somewhere," Pit explained.

"She is three halls down on the third door to the left," Eirika stated.

"How did you?" Pit wondered.

"I have….abilities," Eirika said.

Pit didn't ask questions. He followed her down to the door, as she slaughtered any koopa or goomba dumb enough to stand in her way. She opened the door she had claimed Zelda was in and she was correct. It was dark, but there was a small walkway that led to a giant stone tablet. Zelda was chained to the tablet, by her hands and ankles.

They approached her and Eirika sliced the chains off as Zelda fell to the floor. Zelda slowly regained consciousness and looked up.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked, completely out of everything that was going on.

"Zelda, it's Pit, I'm gonna get you out of here okay." Pit said gently.

"I think we should go, I have a bad feeling about this place," Eirika said.

For the first time in the short time he had known her, Pit saw Eirika become scared. And most of her 'predictions' were right so far. Pit looked over the edge of the platform they were on and saw it was a long way down. Really long. Like Bespin City long. 

"Yea, I think we should g.." Pit started.

He was cut of by a large purple dragon careening into the platform from below. Pit was falling, falling. He had to get Zelda, and Eirika. Pit saw Zelda below him, and flew straight down towards her as fast as he could. He caught her, and looked around for Eirika. Where was she?

The dragon.

He looked up, and saw Eirika in the clutches of the monster. Pit recognized as Ridley, one of Ganondorf's henchmen, but that was impossible. Samus, Falcon, Olimar, Pikachu, DK, and Diddy defeated him at the Bomb Factory. It wasn't possible.

Eirika, unable to draw her sword, shot a fire spell at the beast's chest. Ridley released her and this time she attacked him with a thunder spell, the blast striking the dragon in the wing. As Ridley fell below her, she drew her sword and hacked off Ridley's left arm.

Never before had Pit seen something so badass.

But Ridley retaliated, by shooting multiple fire balls at her. Eirika dodged most, but was hit by one around chest level as she fell even further down. As all this unfolded, Zelda had fully regained consciousness. Zelda saw the action happen and quickly formulated a plan. 

"Pit, catch her," Zelda commanded.

Pit nodded and caught Eirika with his open hand. 

"Now, shift so she's holding me from your leg," Zelda said.

"What?" Pit and Eirika both exclaimed.

"Just do it," Zelda repeated.

"Okay," Pit agreed.

They shifted so that now Eirika was now holding Pit's leg with one hand, and Zelda's leg with the other, so that Zelda was now facing downwards. All this time Ridley was still plummeting towards what seemed to be an endless shaft. 

"Boy if you dare look at those panties you die!" Zelda shouted.

"Alright, alright," Pit said.

"Good," Zelda said, 'Now Ridley, eat Final Smash!"

Zelda suddenly glowed with white light, and a golden bow appeared in her hand. The white light then formed in arrow, which rocketed down towards Ridley at high speeds, piercing him in the chest, killing him. Ridley then split into many different pieces of purple and black particles and exploded.

"Well that's done," Pit sighed. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a small man descended into what appeared to be a throne room. The man was about Sonic's height, wearing a red ninja's gi. He donned red chest and lower arm armor that was trimmed with white. A white sash flowed from the back of his red helmet, which had a little open part where he could see from. But looking in all you could see was darkness, and what appeared to be yellow-glowing eyes.

He approached the throne on the opposite side of the room, which was shrouded in darkness. 

"Ah, you are back," An ominous voice spoke, "I trust you completed your mission in freeing the Smashers from Wolf's freeze waves."

"Yes, my lord," The red clad man replied.

"Good, none of them saw you correct?" The ominous voice spoke again.

"No, none of them."

"Very good, very good, now I need you to find Red Mage, he has gone missing again."

"I shall do so master." 

"Thank you, Ninja." 

Ninja jumped from wall to wall out the exit and out a window in the next room. Now, to find Red Mage.

* * *

Pit, Zelda, and Eirika now found themselves back in the jungle, where Pit had started. They had escaped from the mountain fortress. 

"Now we've escaped, take me to Mario and Link," Eirika reminded.

"Yeah, I will, come on," Pit said.

But before he could do anything, he was suddenly struck from behind by a wave of fire. Eirika and Zelda turned around to see a man, clad in red clothes, a red cape. He wore a red hat that had a silver feather in it, which matched his silver hair. 

Zelda transformed into Sheik, and Eirika drew her sword. Great, another enemy, they both thought.

* * *

Afterthought: I introduced Eirika, from Fire Emblem, the Sacred Stones, and Ninja, and Red Mage from Final Fantasy. I don't know why but I thought they'd go good with the story. By the way, Ninja is in his Mario Hoops Form, and he is the mysterious assailant. I also opened up like four more mysteries to be solved, some of which will be solved next chapter. 

Next Chapter: The Substitute

The Smashers learn an incredible secret from Crazy Hand, and the action with Red Mage, and Ninja goes down.

**Please R&R!**


	3. The Substitute

**Aftershock**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros, if I did I wouldn't waste any time writing fanfictions about my creation. I'd just make it happen.

Chapter 3-The Substitute

* * *

"What could you possibly want with us?" Ness asked the giant hand, stepping out from the crowd of other smashers. 

"Your help," Crazy Hand stated.

"We know that, help with what?" Ness shouted back.

"The only reason I haven't killed you boy is that I'm trying to recruit warriors that are actually useful in a fight against evil, and slaughtering you wouldn't really help my cause," Crazy Hand said.

Ness looked as if he was about to say something but then he stopped, and retreated back into the crowd.

"And now, with no further interruptions, I would like to tell you that I am being hunted as we speak," Crazy Hand let out.

The smashers all gasped and looked at one another, each muttering about what that could mean. 

"No, it has nothing to do with Tabuu, Olimar," Crazy Hand said, "And yes, I did read your mind."

The smashers again began talking about this. Mario looked up at Crazy Hand angrily.

"Tell us a-everything, we don't have a-time for your games," Mario shouted.

"Very well, Mario," Crazy Hand said, "I, Crazy Hand, am the younger brother of Master Hand. We were very good friends up until the point when Master discovered dark matter."

"Dark Matter?" Link said.

"Yes, dark matter is an evil substance that Master discovered when he was searching for The Shrouded One," Crazy explained, "It can power many things directly through its energy, its like electricity, but actually solid."

"Who is the Shrouded One?" Ike asked.

"A mysterious entity that controls an underground army of soldiers that have time and time again saved the world from apocalyptic threats. Master wanted to find and join them, but he stumbled upon dark matter as he told me. He never told me how exactly, but that's unimportant. Master Hand began experimenting with the dark matter and eventually became corrupt," Master Hand explained.

"Master was then targeted by the Shrouded One's army, they saw the dark matter as an threat to the world. They attacked him at his lab and in the battle, certain chemicals were mixed together. They created a….portal of sorts."

"A portal?" Snake interrupted, "Like Subspace?"

"Exactly Snake," Crazy said, "The portal was Subspace, and in the confusion, Master Hand escaped into Subspace. The attackers followed him, only to be slaughtered by a mysterious entity. The entity was named Tabuu."

"A-hah, so I was partially right!" said Olimar.

"Partly," Crazy stated, "Master Hand surrendered, as he did not want to be killed by Tabuu. In return for his life, Tabuu trained Master and said that if Master created a great army, and killed the heroes Mario and Link, then he could make Master immortal."

All the smashers looked at one another and then at Mario and Link. Mario looked shocked, but Link seemed used to this kind of thing. He shrugged it off but inside he was both curious and scared to know why.

"Why do they want Mario and Link?" Red asked.

"I believe that Tabuu thought you two were the only things standing in his way of dominating the mortal world. He was obviously wrong, as all of you banded together to defeat him," Crazy said.

"But what happened to Master?" Marth questioned.

"He was struck down by Tabuu when Tabuu had decided he was useless. I assume Ganondorf and Bowser were betrayed as well," Crazy explained.

"But how does that-a-tie in with you?" Mario asked.

"I was in hiding for awhile, for my brother was becoming increasingly violent. Then, I had enough. I joined the Shrouded One's army against my brother. I worked behind the scenes as a spy," said Crazy.

"Wait how did you spy on anyone, you're a giant hand!" Ness proclaimed.

"Well you little ass if you must know," Crazy said.

Then the giant hand glowed with white light, and a transformation began. After about thirty seconds, the light faded and the giant hand had become a human. He was about an inch or so taller than Ike, and had sliver-white hair, and striking red eyes, he was wearing some tattered black clothes and a red cape that wove like a scarf around his mouth. All the smashers dropped the jaws.

* * *

Eirika and Sheik faced the Red Mage, ready to strike at any time. Red Mage laughed and raised his finger up to face level. The finger crackled with fire as he turned it towards Sheik. He fired off his attack, which was easily evaded by Sheik's teleportation technique. Eirika ran at Red Mage, sword drawn, and slashed at him. The Red Mage jumped back and sent out a wave of ice.

Eirika conjured a defensive spell just in time to counter as Sheik appeared behind Red Mage. Sheik used her grapple to wrap him up and bring him in. 

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Sheik yelled. 

Red Mage exploded and sent Sheik flying backwards and onto the ground, badly injured. Eirika turned around, but it was too late. Red Mage was behind her already, and he struck her with a thunder bolt. 

"Ha, weaklings. Did you like my clone ability?" Red Mage cackled, "Now time to finish you." 

He lifted up a boulder with his magic and set it on fire. With a smirk, he sent it flying towards the injured females.

"Damn," Pit said as he closed his eyes.

He opened them, only to find that the boulder had been sliced in two pieces, right down the middle. Standing before him was a red clad ninja.

"Well Ninja, looks like you found me. I was just having some fun," Red Mage laughed.

"The Shrouded One's been looking for ya Red. It was dumb of you run away. And when he finds out one of his best recruits was running from him just to come and play these sadistic games, he's not gonna be happy at all brother," Ninja stated.

"Just cause I do this time to time doesn't mean anything, I'm still one of his best men," Red Mage yelled.

Red Mage ripped off his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo that said was a number '6'. Pit wondered what this could mean. Ninja just smirked.

"Doesn't mean anything Red, he could replace you at any moment. I could kill you now if I wanted to, but the Shrouded One's going to need all the help he can get if he wants to stop Master Hand now," Ninja said.

Master Hand? The smashers had found him dead in Subspace. How could he be alive? Pit looked on as Red Mage prepared to battle Ninja.

"I'm not worthless, I'm not replaceable!" Red Mage shouted as he shot a massive combination attack of fire, ice, and thunder. 

Ninja easily dodged the move and threw ninja stars at Red Mage. Red Mage put up a shield and sent multiple fireballs the size of a boulder towards Ninja. Ninja batted them all away and caught the last one. He threw it up into the air and then kicked it back. Red Mage tried to dodge but was struck in the leg. Ninja then shot a massive purple energy wave towards Red Mage.

Red Mage shot a thunderbolt directly at it to counter it. Red Mage pumped more and more energy into the thunderbolt until both attacks exploded in mid-air, causing a massive field of smoke. Red Mage looked around for Ninja and saw him.

Right in front of him, his hand glowing bright white.

Red Mage tried to put up a shield but it was too late, he had been stuck in the face and was flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and tried to stagger to his feet. Ninja walked over to him slowly. Red Mage tried to conjure another fire ball. It grew big, and then disappeared. He was out of mana. 

Ninja was right over him now. A blade shot out from Ninja's right armor piece on his arm. He picked up Red Mage by his left hand pinky and then chopped Red Mage's left arm clean off. Red Mage fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Now do you understand not to mess with me?" Ninja asked him.

Red Mage looked up at him and stupidly spat in his face. Ninja kicked hard in the gut, and then in the face. He tried to regenerate his arm but he had no mana left. Then, in an instant, he was tied to a tree with chains. One was around his neck. Ninja pulled hard.

"What about now? Huh, punk?" Ninja yelled.

Red Mage had no time to answer, he passed out instantly. Ninja unchained him and put him on his back. 

Over on the otherside of the plain, Pit had crawled over to Eirika and Sheik and woken them up. They got to see the end of the battle, no the domination. The girls could not believe the person that had just humiliated them minutes before had lost so brutally. 

Then Ninja began walking towards them. All three of the warriors, were still, transfixed by fear. He approached them but did not attack. 

"Are any of you affiliated with the Super Smash Brothers?" Ninja asked.

* * *

"You don't all have to freak out, I'm just like you. Sort of. Anyway, the reason they want me is to use me as a Substitute," Crazy said.

"A substitute?" Fox said.

"Yes, a Substitute. They can use the dark matter to transmit Master Hand's soul into my body. They can only use me because of certain requirements," Said Crazy.

"What kind of requirements" King Dedede asked.

"I do not know, there are many things I do not know about the dark matter. But I do know one thing, the world is in great danger," Crazy stated, "You see Subspace isn't even a world of its own."

"What does that-a-mean?" Mario questioned.

"It is merely a passageway of sorts, to another world," Crazy Hand said.

"A passageway to where?" Link asked.

"That I do not know. But Master Hand wishes to go there, and possibly conquer it. But he does not know what he is getting into," Crazy Hand sighed.

"What do you mean?" Link said.

"You see the portal was discovered by Ganondorf after the defeat of Tabuu, it appeared when Sonic defeated him," Crazy Hand explained. 

"So you mean…..oh god," Sonic said. 

"Yes, Tabuu was merely a….door guard."

* * *

"Yes," Pit said, "We all are."

"I see, you must take me to wherever it is that you are all staying, immediately," Ninja demanded.

Pit suddenly was very scared. What if he wanted to kill them? But he couldn't refuse, and if he did, he would kill all of them, and find it himself. Saying no would just prolong it, not stop it. 

"I need healing before we can go, so do they," Pit said.

"It will use up a lot of my mana, but I shall," Ninja said. 

He used a spell and began healing them all one by one. 

"What is this, mana?" Zelda asked, having transformed back. 

"I don't have time to answer questions like that now, let's go," Ninja snapped.

"Zelda, can you locate them?" Pit asked. 

"Yes," She said and she put her hand on her temple, "I can feel Link's energy source that way." 

"That's the direction of Marth's castle, you're probably right," Pit said, "But how will we get there?" 

"I can do that," Eirika said.

She whistled a distinct tune loudly into the air. Seconds later, a large red dragon came flying through the air and landed near them.

"Good boy Spike," Eirika said.

All four of them, Ninja still carrying Red Mage got on the dragon. She lifted up and Eirika directed it in the way of Marth's castle. 

"Where did he come from, er, Spike?" Zelda asked.

"How do you think I got here," Eirika replied.

* * *

"If he's just a door guard, then the people inside the realm must be extremely powerful," Metaknight spoke. 

Everyone was shocked, Metaknight spoke? 

"Yes, and that is precisely why we need to stop him," Crazy stated, "The real reason I have come here, other than to explain the situation is that, I need a team to come with me to his lab, to destroy all of his data. Another team should go to this location," Crazy threw Sonic a map. 

"This is where they harvest the dark matter, we need to destroy that plantation. Another group should stay here, for good measure," Crazy stated. 

"I'm-a-good with a-staying here oh," Luigi said, stuttering at the thought of danger.

"Yea, me too," Lucas said. 

"We'll make the teams and then move out, we don't have anytime to lose," Crazy said. 

* * *

Afterthought: Ninja is badass. Nuff said. So we got a lot of answers, but there are more to come, and I'm still planning to add more Nintendo and 3rd party characters that weren't in Brawl so watch out. 

Next Chapter: Separate Paths! Defeat Master Hand

The smashers separate and go on their missions, while the smashers that stay back get a surprise visit from Pit, Zelda, Eirika, and Ninja.

**Please R&R!**


	4. Seperate Paths! Defeat Master Hand

**Aftershock**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros, if I did I wouldn't waste any time writing fanfictions about my creation. I'd just make it happen.

Chapter 4-Separate Paths! Defeat Master Hand

* * *

Sonic, Ike, King Dedede, Ness, Yoshi, DK, Diddy, and Olimar all entered the portal single-file, that would take to the plantation where Ganondorf harvested dark matter. Once they had all gone, Crazy, in his human form, turned to the others.

"I request that Mario, Link, Snake, and the Ice Climbers come with me, as they will be needed for the mission. Anyone else is welcome to come may," Crazy said.

Kirby, Lucario, Captain Falcon, and Red stepped up.

"Ah good. What about you others?" Crazy asked.

Fox and Falco wanted to guard the castle, so did Marth, as it was his castle. Peach chuckled a bit at Marth's answer, because she had a feeling it was for another reason. Metaknight had a gut feeling he should stay. And Lucas and Luigi were just too scared.

Crazy Hand opened up a second portal, which his team entered. Soon they were gone. Peach approached Marth.

"Sit down Marth, I need to have a talk with you," Peach said.

Metaknight strolled over to the large window on the side of the room and stared out into the sky. He had a bad feeling about what was out there, there was probably more danger in staying than going. He regretted his choice.

* * *

Sonic's team arrived in the plains of the harvest. There were tall, 8-foot grasses around them that grew up in stalks. This seemed like a simple farm, how did they harvest dark matter here?

"Well this is….boring," Ike stated.

"Don't underestimate anything. I learned that the hard way," Sonic said.

A giant hovering machine was approaching them quickly. It was huge and red and had two giant pinchers. Behind it, there appeared to be a storage cart for the pinchers to dump their load in.

"Lets hitch a ride on that," Ness said.

"Good idea. Ness, Dedede, Yoshi, and Olimar hitch a ride, we'll go elsewhere," Sonic commanded.

Sonic threw Ness a walkie-talkie. Ness nodded as his team hid in the tall grasses as the machine passed by. One by one they hopped onto the storage crate, and hid themselves under the harvested plants.

Sonic, Ike, DK and Diddy however, walked through the grasses, looking for another way to possibly find the plantation. All of a sudden, a man, clad in armor from neck to toe lunged at Diddy. In a split second, DK grabbed his arm and threw him aside.

The man stood up and drew his sword again. He had shining silver armor from neck to toe and he had flowing blond hair that was somewhat sustained in the red headband that was the same color as his eyes.

"Get him!" Sonic yelled.

Ike threw Ragnell into the air, before grabbing it in mid and raining down upon the enemy who put up his sword above his head just in time to block it. Ike jumped backwards as Diddy used his peanut poppers to send the man flying backwards. He was met in the air by Sonic who punched him to the ground.

"Warrior?" Sonic said to the man who he had pinned.

"Sonic? That's you, oh thank god," The man said as Sonic helped him up.

Ike, DK, and Diddy all looked at each other, very confused. Why was Sonic helping this guy?

"You guys, this is Warrior, he is a part of the Shrouded One's army," Sonic explained.

"Well how do you know him?" Diddy asked.

"Sonic is a part of the Shrouded One's army," Warrior said.

Sonic looked at Warrior, angry. Ike, DK, and Diddy all looked at one another, not sure with what to make of it.

"Some leader you are, not telling us something that might just possibly be useful," Ike said, "You know maybe, just maybe we'd want to know that. Maybe that would be important."

Warrior stared at Ike, ready to attack him at anytime, but Sonic told him off.

"Let's just keep moving," Sonic said as he walked past them, and led the group in the direction of the factory.

* * *

Ness used his psychic powers to read the driver of the machine's mind. His shipment, and the shipment his team was on, was not heading towards the factory. That called for a hostile takeover.

"Olimar, use your Pikmin to spy on the driver," Ness said.

Olimar nodded and plucked out 3 Pikmin, and gave them orders. He then proceeded to throw them over his head, on to the harvesting machine. They soon came back to Olimar and told him something in Pikmin language.

"He says, he's just sitting there, eating a taco, oh, and it's a koopa," Olimar explained.

"Dedede, float around to the driver's seat and pull him back here, Yoshi, you man the wheel," Ness commanded.

Ness telepathically broke the window of the driver's side. King Dedede grabbed Yoshi and started floating towards the window. The driver stood there, trying to figure out what happened to the window when he saw Dedede. He pressed a button but Yoshi punched him in the face before he got to do anything else.

Dedede grabbed the man and dropped Yoshi in the driver's seat before floating back to the cart. Ness grabbed the man and froze him with his PK.

"He pressed a button before Yoshi got him, he might have signaled an alarm," said Dedede.

"Alright, change of plans then, we're charging the factory, straight ahead," Ness yelled, "You got that Yoshi?"

Yoshi nodded and then turned the wheel at a 90 degree angle as the machine began heading up the hill towards the factory. Guards on the hill started firing lasers at them.

"They know we're here Ness," Olimar proclaimed.

"Then it's no use hiding, kick their asses!" Ness yelled.

All three of them jumped onto the top of the machine as it kept rolling up the hill. King Dedede chucked three Waddle Dees all hitting their mark and striking down a koopa. On the other side, Olimar threw Pikmin, electrocuting anyone it touched. And the ones that missed just got back up and went after its enemies. And the weapons were useless as Ness had put up a PK shield.

"Um, Ness, here a wall up ahead," Yoshi screamed.

"Is that the entrance?" Ness yelled back.

"Yes, but, I don't know how to stop this thing!" Yoshi screamed in terror.

"Just ram it!" Ness yelled with a fire in his eye.

* * *

Spike landed in the courtyard of Marth's castle's mansion and everyone knew that it had instantly. Fox and Falco sprinted to the courtyard to see the massive red dragon, with Pit, Zelda, and three people, they have never seen, one appeared to be knocked out, and bleeding.

Metaknight, Marth, and Peach slowly walked over to the scene, while, Luigi, Lucas, and Game and Watch hid behind a couch. Metaknight had a bad feeling about the one in the red. He had a bad aura about him.

"Who're your friends Pit? That one's pretty funny looking, short too," Falco cracked, directing his eyes at Ninja.

In an instant Falco was un against the wall, and Ninja had broken his arm.

"Funny joke, why don't you tell it again?" Ninja said.

Fox raised his pistol to Ninja but soon found it in his mouth.

"Whafdtdg?" Fox mumbled.

Then, Ninja flew back and slammed into a wall behind him. Metaknight sped towards him and swung his sword at the Ninja, who had raised his wristblade in time to meet his opponent's sword.

"Woah, Metaknight, calm down, he's with us," Pit said.

Metaknight dropped his sword and walked back into the castle, flipping his cape behind him. Pit picked up Red Mage and entered the castle. Zelda and Eirika followed behind.

Fox and Falco went to the infirmary with Peach while the others sat down in the kitchen.

Marth got the three of them some food while Ninja took Red Mage to the infirmary as well.

"So, that's how it happened," Pit said as he finished his story.

"Wow, that's incredible, so those weird, I mean, different guys in the infirmary are Shrouded Numbers?" Marth said.

"Yep, the injured one is 6, but I don't about Ninja," Pit explained.

"That Ninja creeps me out, I don't like the way he handled Falco," Marth said, "Anyway, so Eirika, where do you come from?"

"Renais, it is a wonderful land," Eirika said.

"Is every girl there as beautiful as you?" Marth asked.

"Yes, they are actually," Eirika laughed, "Because I am the princess."

"Really, I'm a prince," Marth said.

The two then walked off talking about who knows what, leaving Pit and Zelda in the room alone. Pit turned to Zelda and kissed her softly, and then left the room swiftly, leaving Zelda struck with confusion.

"Well, that was….interesting," Peach laughed as she walked in the room.

"Peach, I swear, he…I don't even know why he did that."

"I know, but it was still hilarious."

"If you tell Link, Peach I promise I will…"

"I won't, calm down Zel-Zel."

* * *

Link looked around; they were inside of the laboratory where Master Hand was supposed to be creating a way to enter the world beyond Subspace. Link was lucky Crazy Hand had the power to heal, otherwise he'd still be on crutches, hopping around, useless to everyone. Zelda, he hoped she was okay.

"Link, it's time to move," Red said, snapping Link back to reality.

"Yea, oh, right," Link said.

It was almost time to put their plan in action.

"There's a good number of guards that are armed. Ganondorf and Vaati are there too, this is going to be tough," Snake explained as he dropped from the ceiling.

The team had sent him on a mission to spy on the surroundings, next the Ice Climbers just had to bust down the special door and they would be in. Lucario walked up to the others.

"I've disposed of the bodies," Lucario told everyone telepathically.

"Good, just in time," Captain Falcon said, "We're about to launch the attack, once the Ice Climbers are done."

Popo stuck his hammer into the door, throwing Nana above his head, whom froze the giant lock and then smashed it, breaking it.

"Nice job, now Lucario, open it," Crazy said.

Lucario focused all of his psychic energy on the door and pushed in open.

"Show time," Falcon said as everyone rushed in.

The koopa were shocked, and began firing their weapons in a mass hysteria.

"Lucario, give me cover!" Falcon screamed.

Lucario nodded and moved in front of him, putting up a shield, blocking all of the enemy shots. Falcon charged up his Falcon Punch and then jumped over Lucario, unleashing his fists of fire upon the unsuspecting koopa.

On the other side of the battlefield, Mario and Link fought side by side, destroying any koopa that stood in their way. Mario fireballed, and Link hacked, as they blew away their adversaries. The duo however was soon interrupted by a large earthquake that floored them both. Ganondorf and Vaati landed next to them and cackled.

"Foolish Link, back for more?" Vaati teased.

Link got up and lunged at Vaati, sword in hand and swung at Vaati, who easily countered. Link dropped a bomb below him and jumped away. Vaati dodged the attack easily only to find another bomb directly in his face. The bomb exploded, and Vaati's headless, lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

The sight was disgusting, but Link felt accomplished. Then, Vaati's body disintegrated into dark matter and slithered away. Link was shocked, Vaati wasn't real? Or was he, that the Vaati he had just killed was a clone? Crazy Hand had just defeated Ganondorf, who had also turned into dark matter.

In fact, every koopa that was defeated turned into dark matter., then, the entire scene around them turned into Subspace.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, this definitely not the lab," Captain Falcon said.

"No shit," Snake remarked.

As Captain Falcon looked at Snake angrily but the impeding fight was interrupted by Crazy Hand being grabbed by a giant shadow and dragged away. The smashers ran after it, and Mario threw fireballs at it, trying to light the dark Subspace they were in.

Crazy Hand turned into his hand form, becoming too big for the shadow creature to hold anymore. He then created a massive explosion of energy, destroying the Subspace, and sending them all plummeting onto an island below them.

They were falling….falling.

* * *

Author's Note: So yea, I just created a weird PitZeldaLink triangle there wile possible sparking something between Marth and Eirika. But besides the romances, the action is slowly building up to a bunch of climaxes everywhere. Lots of developments next chap, and one character dies!

Next chapter: Island Gaiden!

The folks on the island battle the mysterious shadow creature while trouble occurs at the castle! One character dies!


	5. Island Gaiden

Aftershock

**Aftershock**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros, if I did I wouldn't waste any time writing fanfictions about my creation. I'd just make it happen.

Chapter 5- Island Gaiden

* * *

Mario slowly got to his feet and rubbed his back.

"Oooh. That was a rough landing."

Falcon walked over to him also in pain from the fall, along with Nana. Falcon pointed toward the far away cliff.

"I think I saw Snake fall towards there," Falcon said.

"Let's a-go!" exclaimed Mario.

The three ran toward the cliff, where they saw a huge explosion, and fire ravaged the cliff. The three looked on in terror as a body dropped over the side of the cliff. Falcon dashed as fast as he could and caught the body.

It was Kirby.

* * *

Zelda sat in her room at the castle staring at the ceiling while Peach did her nails. She turned to look over at Peach and open her mouth to speak, but then turned away. Eirika entered the room, finally in regular clothes, not her armor.

"Do any of you guys know where Marth is?" she asked.

Zelda took her eyes away from the ceiling and looked at Eirika.

"Probably visiting Samus. By the way, don't you have to check on her Peach?" Zelda said.

"Yeah, it's time," Peach said, and the two girls left.

Zelda figured it was no use lying around, it was time to go confront Pit. She went down the hall into the living room and saw Pit eating an apple in the kitchen. She approached him and he ignored her.

"Pit, I….."

Zelda was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion slamming into the side of the living room wall. Koopa stormed in, guns in hand and began firing. Zelda and Pit dove behind the dining room table. Pit flipped over the table to use it a cover and started barraging the invaders with arrows.

Marth and Eirika ran down the hall, hacking the koopa in their way while Zelda turned into Sheik. Metaknight leaped into action by whirlwinding into the enemy. Ninja was killing koopa left and right. It was a war zone.

Luigi, Lucas and Game and Watch ran through the hallway and saw the commotion. A rocket propelled missile exploded above them.

"Oh no, the mansion's been attacked!" Lucas said.

"No a-shit," Luigi said, "Let's get out of here."

The trio dove into another room as a bullet whizzed over their head.

"Eirika, Metaknight, everyone, clear out!" Marth exclaimed.

Marth's sword glowed white as he sliced through the crowd of koopa in a hellfire of power.

"Final Smash, Critical Hit!"

The ranks were ravaged and Marth had killed just about all of them, but still more ran in. They fired a barrage of shots, and Marth took one to the chest. Metaknight leaped over and got him to safety while Sheik, Eirika and Ninja took out the reinforcements.

"I'm going to get you out Marth, let's go," Metaknight said.

He dragged Marth out of the battle and into the infirmary.

"W-what's going on out there?" Peach asked.

"We're being invaded, load him, Samus, and Falco on to Falcon's ship, we're getting out of here," Metaknight said.

Peach and Fox nodded and began preparing the ship. Metaknight ran back into the battle, apparently not at a good time. There was a loud crash behind him and a giant armored vehicle broke in through the wall behind him.

It was designed to look like Bowser as it had his face on the front and his shell on the top. Then the shell opened up to reveal a cannon, which fired a massive shot at the floor, which collapsed beneath the smashers.

Zelda hit the ground below her as she saw all the rubble falling above her. She didn't even know what was going on. And she certainly didn't know there was a giant piece of floor about to kill her. The rock exploded in mid-air, she was alive. Pit put away his bow and flew up back to the battle. Zelda couldn't help but admire.

"I'll distract it, you take it out!" Pit screamed to Metaknight, "Final Smash, Palutena's Army!"

A dozen small winged warriors attacked the tank, the koopas manning its machine guns trying to keep up. In the commotion, Metaknight snuck in the back through a door. There was an engine a very small corridor that led to where the koopas manning the turret were. He ignored them and went for the engine. He hacked, he hacked, and hacked away again but nothing would happen.

"Damn, looks like I'll have to use my final smash," Metaknight said.

Outside Pit's angels had taken out a several turrets before the last solider was killed. Pit was against the entire tank now, he needed Metaknight to pull through. Then he heard it.

"Final Smash: Galaxia Darkness!"

And the entire tank exploded before his eyes. The floor on the side of the room they were on then fell through as well. Underneath, Luigi, Lucas, and Game and Watch scrambled for cover.

"Oh no-a!" Luigi cried.

"Run for it!" Lucas screamed hysterically as the trio bolted away.

One piece of rubble slammed into Luigi and rolled on top of him.

"Luigi! I'll help you, just stay there," Lucas said.

Lucas lifted the boulder over with his PK and helped Luigi up. Game and Watch poked Lucas on the shoulder.

"What Game and Watch?" Lucas asked.

Game and Watch pointed to the soldiers advancing towards them, guns in hand. One koopa fired, only to have his face meet Game and Watch's patented Digital Pan in his face. Lucas shot several PK Fires into the crowd before putting Luigi on his back and running.

"Go, go, go!" Lucas said as they ran.

"Let's a-go the a-dock," Luigi stammered, "We'll probably escape from there."

The trio turned and head towards the dock.

Meanwhile, Metaknight and Pit rejoined Sheik, Ninja, and Eirika battling the reinforcements. The remaining koopa were being killed off, but the smashers were getting weaker. Eirika had broken her left arm, Sheik was burned in multiple places, and Ninja was running out of power.

Then, Ganondorf entered the castle, along with Vaati.

"Ha, your foolish friends with Crazy Hand have fallen into my trap. Now, you have left vulnerable my most valuable prize, Eirika," Ganondorf said.

The smashers looked at Eirika, who retreated behind the others.

"What do you want with Eirika?" Shiek asked.

"I'm not dumb enough to tell you," Ganondorf stated, "Vaati, will you do the honors?"

"Certainly, master."

Vaati threw an orb at the ground, creating some sort of giant shield around the smashers. They could escape, or use any powers of theirs. They were trapped like rats.

"Load them up," Ganondorf said.

Vaati retracted them all into the orb, so that they were all extremely small. The evil duo walked back onto the giant airship that had transported the koopa troops and the tank.

"Oh crap, they have all our good fighter!" Lucas stammered.

The three had been watching the event on their way to the dock.

"We have to tell the rest of the guys!" Lucas said, "Come on."

They continued onto the dock.

* * *

Falcon clutched Kirby's body in his hands. He put his hand onto the pink blob's wrist and felt. His heart was still beating.

"He's alive,"

Mario and Nana both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's keep a-going!" Mario said.

They ran up to the hill to see Snake, Crazy, Popo, Lucario, Red and Link battling what appeared to be a shadow, but it had eyes, and a weird red fire flowing from it's "neck".

"What is that?" Nana asked.

Red flipped out his Pokedex and scanned the creature.

"Darkrai, it's an extremely rare and extremely powerful Pokemon from the Sinnoh region, but how did it end up here?" Red answered.

Lucario shot dozen of energy spheres into the Darkrai but it kept coming. It slashed Lucario back towards a wall, where Crazy Hand caught him before he hit it. Ivysaur jumped towards the and caught it with a vine whip.

"Somebody attack!" Red shouted.

"Final Smash: Mario FireTendrils!" Mario screamed as he unleashed his ultimate attack.

Darkrai broke free of the vines and managed to sidestep the attack without getting severly injured. He caught Ivysaur off guard and slammed into the rival pokemon, knocking it unconscious and shot a wave of dark energy at Mario, which struck him right in the chest.

Suddenly, both Ice Climbers smashed Darkrai over the head with a hammer, and Crazy Hand, in hand form, punched Darkrai far into the mountains. Then seven Darkrai appeared, surrounding the smashers.

"He split into seven!" Link exclaimed.

Snake ran up and kicked one Darkrai away and shot it with a missile. The others went to punch on him but he dropped a grenade and escaped with his mini helicopter escape gadget. The Darkrai flew back, each to be met by sever blows from the smashers. All seven of the injured Darkrai flew up into the air.

"Watch out!" Crazy said.

The Darkrai all shot separate beam cannons, which weakened the cliff which they were on. The cliff began to break and they all fell off. Crazy caught Link, Mario, and Falcon in mid-air, who was still holding Kirby.

Snake swooped down on his gadget to grab both Ice Climbers and Red released Charizard, who saved Ivysaur and Lucario. The smashers touched down in the jungle under the cliff. Red's group and Snake's group were close together while Crazy's was farther away.

"Is everyone alright?" Crazy shouted.

"We're good!" Red yelled back.

Suddenly Falcon screamed out in pain. Kirby's unconscious body fell to the floor along with Falcon's now impaled body. Crazy, Mario and Link turned around to see Wario with a massive, now bloodied, sword in his hand.

"WARIO!!" Mario screamed, "You done it for the last time. I have given you so many chance to be forgiven. So many! Now, those chances are gone!"

Mario screamed with rage again and suddenly Wario flew back into tree.

"W-what's going on?" Link asked.

"Mario is unleashing his dormant powers," Crazy said.

"This is incredible," Link commented.

Mario lifted up Wario and grabbed his sword, smashing it in two. He proceeded to beat Wario senseless and throw him into another cliff, which collapsed. All of a sudden, Mario was side swiped by Darkrai, who had returned.

Darkrai then opened up a portal and took Wario's limp body inside with him. Right before he left he planted a small metal object on the ground, and then the two villains disappeared.

* * *

"So they've taken the others, we have to go after them!" Lucas finished.

"Damn, Fox are you ready?" Peach screamed.

"Yeah, get in. Let's rock and roll!" Fox said.

The four of them boarded Falcon's ship and took off. Peach went off to check on the injured and the trio walked into the cockpit, where Fox was piloting the ship.

"You a-pretty good at the how you say, 'give the chase'?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, if I can just get a lock on their ship, I could get right behind em'" Fox stated.

All of a sudden a button turned red on the dashboard, which Fox clicked. He then brought up a virtual screen which had the enemy coordinates.

"How?" Fox said.

He turned over to the secondary chair to see Game and Watch at the controls. The 2-D man nodded to Fox.

"Is there anything Game and Watch can't do?" Lucas said.

* * *

"It's a bomb," Crazy stated, "There's 15 seconds on the counter!"

"Damn," Link said, "Wait, just make a portal."

"Alright, but I won't have time to control where we end up!"

Crazy turned into human form and created a portal which all smashers jumped into. Snake, the last one to go in, grabbed Falcon and Kirby's bodies as they fell into nothingness once again.

Snake dropped onto a grass field. He laid the bodies on the ground and noticed that all the other smashers were safely there as well. They had escaped the bomb. Now where were they?

All of a sudden Link was kicked from behind. Mario was hit with a wave of thunder. The others got into battle stance against their new assailants. One was a man dressed in raggedy clothes, a red bandana around his head. There was a number 9 tattoo on his ear. The other was a smaller figure, with a tall straw hat and blue robes. His face could not be seen. The number 8 was clearly on his hat.

Both parties began to strike when Snake's voice cried out.

"Wait!!"

The two enemies stopped and turned towards Snake.

"Snake?" the number 9 asked.

"Monk, Black Mage?"

A sharp blade struck Snake's shoulder and he fell to the floor, bleeding. The other smashers were stunned. It was Lucario.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that ending may have pissed a few of us off. But stay with me, there will be more about what just happened next chapter. I also gave Luigi, Lucas, and Game and Watch some much needed spotlight. I'm taking into consideration all the criticism I have gotten and I will make some changes.

And please, please, please review. If you like the story, just take a few seconds of your time to review the story.

Next Chapter: What Lies Beneath

The battle at the plantation continues and Ness' team discovers something beneath the plantation. Meanwhile, Crazy's team confronts Lucario and Fox's team continues after Ganondorf and Vaati

**Again, Please Read and Review! Even if you're anonymous, Review!! Thank You**


End file.
